Someone like you
by bbu22
Summary: Jacob sees Bella afte they break up and she is now married to Edward. Song fic. AH.


**A/N: This is story is inspired and uses the song "Someone like you" by Adele. This song always reminds me of Jacob and his heartbreak over Bella marrying Edward, but without the imprinting (ew). They are all human because without the magic, Bella and Jacob would have triumphed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters because if I had, I would be famous at the moment. **

_I heard that you settled down_

_That you found a boy and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you_.

Jacob was finally able to see her for the first time in years. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. She was dressed in a curve-hugging baby blue dress that stood well against her long wavy chestnut hair. Her hand intertwined with her new husband's.

All the memories brought out by seeing her made Jacob ache inside. He knew she was doing a lot better than when she had dated him though. She had found a rich, caring man, Edward, who provided for her. She had gone to an Ivy League school and she was top honors when she had graduated. Her dreams of becoming an author were currently in the works.

Even her wedding ring spoke of her new life. It was probably worth the price of his house plus all the belongings inside combined. Her ring from Edward would have never been able to compare to his mom's ring he had planned on giving her.

She was better with Edward because he brought out the best in her. Jacob had just held her back. She would have been stuck at the reservation if she had stayed with him. She wouldn't have had a future with him.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

She had bitten her lip and blushed when she had spotted Jacob coming towards them. She automatically looked to the floor when he was in front of her. She wouldn't look at him as he said hello and shook Edward's hand. Jacob had introduced himself as a family friend when asked by Edward. He could not bring himself to say exboyfriend.

She was sweating slightly, even though it was cool inside the restaurant. He knew it was a nervous habit of hers. He knew so many little things about her and wondered if Edward knew about them too. But Edward didn't bat an eye or have a worried look when he glanced down at her, solidifying the fact that he did not know this fun fact about her.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

The only reason Jacob was at the restaurant now was for her. He had heard from one of his buddies that there was a reservation for Cullen. He had fought with himself for a week. He wasn't able to eat, sleep, work or even function some days as he thought of her. He knew he shouldn't go but he couldn't stand not seeing her after all those years. He had never contacted her in fear of more rejection, but he had regretted it every day. He knew he would be safe in a public area.

He was playing the good guy and he hoped Bella would see that. He hoped she would remember all their days together and understand how they had fallen apart was wrong. He needed her still and he hoped by seeing him again today, she would understand that she needed him too.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah._

Jacob had wanted her to find someone better than him. He had wanted her to pursue her dreams. He had wanted her to be happy in life. She had done everything he had wanted but he still wasn't satisfied. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore; there was no fight left to try to win. She was happy and all he wanted now was for her not to forget him. That's all he could ask for.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

He thought back to the first time they had met when she was eight and he was seven. They had had a blast building sandcastles at the beach and she had gotten mad when he had splashed her with water. After that day, they had been inseparable for the rest of the summer. She would only visit summers until she turned seventeen when she came to live with her dad permanently. The summer before that had been a turning point in their relationship. He had told her he loved her and they had shared their first kiss. He fell in love further as they spent every day together. They would take long walks, have long talks, watch movies, go out to eat and when that wasn't enough for them, they had started retreating to the bedroom where their bodies would do the actions.

She had been everything to him. Without her he had felt weak and sad. He had felt it in his soul how she affected him. She was perfect for him and he had thought he was perfect for her.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

The meeting was going in slow motion. Jacob had eyes only for Bella. She still hadn't looked up. Edward was tiring of small talk. It was now or never.

Jacob put his arm around Bella and pulled her into a hug. He could smell her sweet strawberry shampoo, he could feel her small body fit perfectly against his, and he could hear her heart beating at an alarmingly fast pace. He whispered into her hair how much he missed her, how beautiful she looked and how not a day went by that he didn't think of her.

He could feel her trembling. Her knees gave out on her and he had to hold her up as he pulled away. She still wouldn't look at him. He put a finger underneath her chin, he was going to make her see him. He knew it would kill him inside, but he had to see her eyes. They were the broadcasters of her soul and he would be able to understand how she felt.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Her chocolate brown eyes met his and he was lost. She had so much pain and love in her eyes it felt to him as if he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't thin, he couldn't move, he couldn't even muster a breath. He had no idea how long they were standing there for. He was in a trance.

Finally he heard Edward clear his throat. Jacob was brought back to the present. He slowly released Bella, though it made his entire body feel as if he was on fire. Bella was the only one that could put out the fire in his heart He couldn't lose her again but this was no longer his choice.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Bella went back to studying the floor. Edward told Jacob it was nice to meet him. This was over and they all knew it. He shook Edward's hand goodbye and he turned to Bella. He grabbed her hand, kissed it and told her not to be a stranger. Please come see me Bella he begged. She didn't say anything but look at the ground.

It was over, again. The small amount of time was all he got. He started to walk away. He was at the door when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Bella looking straight at him. She mouthed "I love you, I'm sorry". She told him how the book she was writing was about him and their love together. She was dedicating it to him. Before he could say anything, she turned abruptly and walked back to Edward.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

He looked at her as they made their way towards their reserved table. She was Bella Cullen now and he accepted that, no matter how much it hurt him. He would read the book by her and maybe he would understand and move on. She had been everything for him but it was time to accept life. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.


End file.
